


Flags Of Our Fathers

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Mac visits the cemetary





	Flags Of Our Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Remembering our soldiers.

Flags Of Our Fathers

Mac parked his jeep and exited, he carried the flower's over to Charlie's grave and placed them on the ground.

He chose the patriotic bouquet for the holiday.

"Hey Charlie...we're still working on finding Mason. I will find him and stop him. I promise you that." Mac saluted his friend.

He stared at the grave for a long moment then wiped away his tears and started walking.

 

Mac came to another grave and placed the second bouquet down.

"Hello Mister Dalton...Jack would be here but...well I'm sure you know where he's at.

"I miss him.

"I wish he was here and not...

"Anyway, I just came to bring you flowers since he can't today.

"Can you do me a favor sir? Watch over him and bring him safely back to us?

"I don't want to be putting flowers on his grave this time next year.

"Thank you." Mac said and saluted Jack's father then headed back to his jeep to spend the day with his family.


End file.
